Another Random Karaoke Fic
by A Tragic Comic
Summary: This is just another pointless Karaoke fanfic that I decided to write after reading a couple. Well anyway R&R Please NO FLAMES! Oh and like the name might suggest, the fanfic is totally, entirely, utterly, and fully RANDOM
1. Dumbledore's Idea

Summary: Just another random karaoke fic.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I don't own the songs and I defiantly don't own the characters!

* * *

Author's note: This is my first fic so please be nice! Anyway this is just a random fic that I wanted to write after reading about 7 karaoke fanfictions and being bugged by my friends to write something. Please no flames but I do like tips on writing also ideas for songs and people to sing them. Please R&R because I don't see the point of writing if no one cares… oh and don't mind the beginning the fic is supposed to be random.

* * *

**Another Random Karaoke Fic**

It was a boring boring boring day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and headmaster was sitting in his chair eating an endless number of lemon drops thinking of how completely and entirely he was when he suddenly got an idea, "_I'm going to have a karaoke night!_ " Suddenly a light bulb started flashing over his head, the headmaster started to quietly wonder about the light bulb and what it was doing hanging over his head so he turned it off and it disappeared. Then he finally decided to start thinking about the karaoke party.

The next day in every common room, every closet, every bathroom stall, and on every teacher was posted the notice about the Karaoke Party. All the students were exited, mostly because they all got to get out of school for the whole day. Everyone was talking excitedly about the songs they were going to sing if they would decide to sing at all.

Some teachers were exited about it as well but most tried to contain their excitement but not all succeeded, Hagrid was jumping up and down so hard that a lot of the people thought there was an earthquake. Although it wouldn't be as terrible if he was just jumping but he was also singing, _" I am beautiful no matter what they say Words can't bring me down I am beautiful in every single way Yes, words can't bring me down So don't you bring me down today…"

* * *

_

Author's Note: Well what do you think? Should I keep writing? I'm going to start the chapter in the next chapter. I need suggestions though and reviews. Anyway hope you liked it.


	2. Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did I wouldn't be writing this right now.

* * *

Finally it was time for the karaoke party. Everyone was extremely excited, about one third of the school signed up so the excitement was in the air!

When everyone found a seat the Dumbledore came up and announced, " Well as you might have heard today is the Hogward's oh so special Karaoke Party." Everyone applauded, even the Slytherins." So now I'm going to announce the performers and I'm also happy to announce that some of the teachers will be performing too weather they want to or not. So let the karaoke party begin!"

" Our first performer will be Mr. Harry Potter!" Everyone except the Slytherins started to applaud. Harry came up took the enchanted microphone and started singing,

_I woke up it was 7  
I waited til 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I've got alot of friends  
But I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone  
When you're spending every day on your own  
And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me_

_And maybe when the night is dead  
I'll crawl into my bed staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go & they're gonna leave me here on my own  
And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me_

_What the fuck is wrong with me  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored & I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever _

_I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid_

By now the whole Great Hall was singing even some of the teachers.

_I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight  
I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cuz I'm just a kid tonight_

The Great Hall broke into applause almost everyone there was impressed my Harry's singing talents. Who would have guessed he could sing?

Then Dumbledore came up again to announce the next performer.

* * *

Author's Note: This is my second chapter soR&R pleaseno flames but I would deffinatly like some tips. XOXOXO 


	3. Hermione

Disclaimer: Don't own it

* * *

Then Dumbledore came up again to announce the next performer.

"That was a great job from Mr. Potter but now I'm glad to welcome our next performer, Ms. Hermione Granger" At this ¾ of the Great Hall welcomed Hermione to the stage with a round of applause. The she took the mic and started to sing,

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

Her voice sounded great and everyone was enchanced by it and didn't want the song to end.

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

The Great Hall broke into applause once again.

* * *

Author's Note: R&R. Ron's next 


	4. Ron

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters

* * *

After Hermione finished singing Dumbledore came up to announce the next singer, "Mr. Ron Weasley!"

Ron shyly came up to the mic. and announced, " I dedicate this song to Hermione Granger!" Meanwhile Hermione was sitting and looking at him wide eyed and blushing. Then Ron started singing,

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special _

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed _

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But im just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind _

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry cmon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

By now Hermione's face was even redder (if that was possible.)

_Am I crazy for wanting you_

_Baby do you think you could want me too _

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do _

_I just wanna know if you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You beautiful soul, yeah_

When Ron came down Hermione went up and kissed him lightly on the cheek so Ron started blushing as well.

* * *

A/N Yeah I know my fic sucks but I just felt like writing it so I don't want to stop yet. 


	5. Draco's Debut

Hey I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but you know how it is…school, homework…

* * *

Anyway I just got my first review! Yay! doing a victory dance Yay! Woo-Hoo! 

MyPOV: Thank you sooooo much for reviewing and as to is it a MWPP or a trio fic it's both. I wanted to make it random so I'm defiantly going to have Sirius in there, and Moony, James, and Lily probably too. And as for your song suggestions I'll think about it cuz the thing is I've never heard 'Man I feel Like a Woman' before so I can't really tell and about the Titanic thing I thing that would be really funny so I'll defiantly think about that but first I want to put more of the Trio's generation in first. Once again thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very much for reviewing!

* * *

Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling because if it was I would probably know what the J. and the K. stand for but I don't so there. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Draco's Debut **

After the applause settled Dumbledor looked at the list again to see who will be the next, after he looked at the paper his eyes traveled down to the Slytherin table. As he did that his eyes turned into its full twinkling mode and he announced the next performer.

"Draco twink twink Malfoy!"

When Draco came up everyone was staring at him open mouthed. Then he took the mike and said, " I dedicate this song to Pansy Parkenston," and then he started singing, (A/N Yeah I know Malfoy singing…kind of a bad mental image…)

_I know a girl who's obsessed with a guy  
She talks for hours and still tomorrow  
She'll call again and when he thinks this could be the end,  
She calls again  
At six in the morning she waits at the door  
He tells her to leave but tomorrow she'll be there again  
She won't let go _

Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight  
And pack your bags if you want  
A one way ticket out of my life  
Watching you fly away  
I never liked you

She doesn't care if he tries to ignore  
He runs away but still she follows  
She'll try again  
She likes to think she'll get him in the end  
Yeah

Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight  
And pack your bags  
If you want  
A one way ticket out of my life  
Watching you fly away  
I never liked you  
I never wanted you  
I never liked you  
I never wanted you, whoa

Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight  
And pack your bags  
If you want  
A one way ticket out of my life  
Watching you fly away  
I never liked you  
I never wanted you  
I never liked you  
I'm not in love with you!

Just as he finished singing that Pansy bursed into tears and out of the Great Hall.

* * *

A/N I'll try to update soon but I can't promise anything! R&R XOXOXO 


	6. Moaning Myrtle

Hi I'm back! This is one of my fastest updates yet! Just 1 day! Yay! And I have 3 more reviews!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the songs in this fanfiction!**

* * *

A/N: I know I haven't been naming the songs or the artists so I want to thank _MyPOV _for reminding me so here it is:

Ch.2; Harry: **I'm Just A Kid** (_Simple Plan_)

Ch.3; Hermione: **Breakaway **(_Kelly Clarkson_)

Ch.4; Ron: **Beautiful Soul** (_Jesse McCartney_)

Ch.5; Draco: **Vacation** (_Simple Plan_)

_

* * *

MyPOV: Once again thank you so much for reviewing and for reminding me to put the songs and the artists. Oh and I looked up the song ' Man I Feel Like a Woman' so I'll probably put it in I kind of like it so thanks for the idea. And Simple Planis one of my favorite bands too (that's why I have two of their songs in already.)_

_Chocoholicbookworm_: Yay! I have another reviewer! I feel so loved! I love your ideas! And I don't think the Crabbe thing is too random, I think it's a great idea so I'll probably use it later and especially love your Moaning Myrtle idea. And thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing!

* * *

So here's the next chapter:**Moaning Myrtle**

Just as Pansy bursed out of the _Great Hall_ Malfoy came down smirking his Malfoyish grin and as he made his way down to the Slytherin table and continued grinning.

Then Dumbledore made his way back up to announce the next performer and as he looked at the list his eyes started twinkling again as he announced, "I'm very proud to present our next performer, Moaning Myrtle!" Now if you would think everyone was surprised when Malfoy came up before just imagine how surprised they would be now!

Then Moaning Myrtle came or more like floated up and started singing,

_When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
And making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone  
Livin' alone  
I think of all the friends I've known  
When I dial the telephone  
Nobody's home _

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore

Hard to be sure  
Sometimes I feel so insecure  
And loves so distant and obscure  
Remains the cure

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
All by myself  
Anymore

When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
Making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
Oh  
Don't wanna live  
By myself, by myself  
Anymore  
By myself  
Anymore  
Oh  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
I never, never, never  
Needed anyone

Just as she finished she looked around the Great Hall and suddenly started crying and floated away.

* * *

A/N: Well I wanna thank again everyone who reviewed and I'll probably post the next chappie by the next Saturday since the CAT6 testing is going to start this Monday. Oh and if I forget to put the titles I'll probably put them in, in the later chapters.Anyway R&R xoxoxo

* * *

Ch.6; Myrtle: **All By Myself** (_Celine Dion_) 


	7. Nameless, for now…

Well it's Saturday and I finally got to update. I'll probably update again in a week because the um...very bad tests aren't over yet!

* * *

Um…anyway now I want to thank my reviewers. 

_MyPOV_: Thank you again soooo much for reviewing it really means a lot! I'm really glad you liked the song and for that I thank _chocoholicbookworm _for giving me the idea. I really hope you like my next chapter. I also hope you update your story soon. Oh and I can't believe you added me to your favorite stories list! I'm soooo happy! Yay! Woohooo!

_Chocoholicbookworm_: Thanks for reviewing and I want to thank you again for the idea and I'm going to used your other idea (the one about the song for Mrs. Norris, I'll just modify it a little)for this chapter (I hope you don't mind). OMG I'm so honored you added me to your fave stories list --jumping up and down--! Yay! Wooo-Hoooo! Hooray!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter I never had, I never will! If I owned it I would not live…where I live right now…wait maybe I would since I still live with my parents….probably wouldn't though……anyway as I was saying before I was oh-so rudely interrupted by…myself --cough-- -awkward silence- aaaannnnyyywwwaaaayyy I don't own Harry Potter or the songs in this fic…I also don't own the alphabet or the numbers I might use, I also don't own this computer...on second thought I kind of do.. though mostly my parents do….anyway I'll just stop talking…um…right about…now…or…now…OH FORGET IT, I'LL JUST SHUT UP….NOW…..on second though right…now.…OWWWW --being hit on the head with the keyboard by an evil talking tomato who is angry at me for stalling-- OWWWWIE!OKEY I'LL START! SHEESH! 

(sorry about that I always had this thing with tomatoes…I don't think they like me!)

**

* * *

Nameless...for now… **

Just as Moaning Myrtle floated out of the Great Hall (though I still don't understand why is it so great), Dumbledor twink twink came up yet again to announce the next performer (I'm actually getting really sick of that statement but I _really_ can't think of anything better, so I'll be _really_ appreciative for any suggestions).

But as he took the list to see who will be next he bursed out laughing like a maniac. The whole student body was looking at him like he was mental (and on some grounds I would completely agree with them)

When he finally stopped laughing he announced the next performers, " It is my greatest pleasure to announce Vincent Crabbe and our own school's caretaker Argus Filch!"

As he announced that the whole "Great Hall" got filled with maniacal laughter. When the laughter died down a little Crabbe and Filch came and Crabbe announced, " This song is uhh dedicated to uhh our beloved uhh Mrs. Norris uhh."

(A/N the -**name** is bold nest to the part is going to stand for whoever is singing it and as soon as the other comes I'll put another name)

_(Filch and Crabbe ya'll) -_**Crabbe**_  
She´s into superstitions, black cats and voodoo dolls  
I feel a premonition that girl´s gonna make me fall (here we go!) _–**Filch** ((-**Crabbe**))  
_She´s into new sensations, new kicks and candlelight  
She´s got a new addiction for every day and night –_**Filch and Crabbe together**

She´ll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain  
She´ll make you live her crazy life  
But she´ll take away your pain  
Like a bullet to your brain -** Filch and Crabbe together**_  
_  
_Upside inside out  
Livin la Vida loca  
She´ll push and pull you down  
Livin la Vida loca_ _  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin´s the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca -_** Filch and Crabbe together**_  
(Hey Crabbe that's spanish!) _((-**Filch**))

I woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
She must have slipped me a sleeping pill –**Filch**

Goyle suddenly comes up and joins them.

_She never drinks the water and makes you order French champagne -_**Goyle**_  
(Goyle, Goyle, Goyle, Goyle, Goyle!) - _**Crabbe**_  
And once you´ve had a taste of her you'll never be the same -_**Goyle**_  
She´ll make you go insane –_**All 3 together (Crabbe, Goyle, and Filch)**

Upside inside out  
Livin la Vida loca  
She´ll push and pull you down  
Livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin´s the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca –** All 3 together (Crabbe, Goyle, and Filch)**_  
(Com'on, oww, o she's livin la loca, break it down.) -_**Crabbe**

Upside inside out -All_  
Livin la Vida loca  
She´ll push and pull you down  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la vida loca  
She´ll push and pull you down  
Livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin´s the of color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca -_** All 3 together (Crabbe, Goyle, and Filch)**_  
(Goyle , what'd you say?) -_**Crabbe**_  
Livin la Vida loca -_** All 3 together (Crabbe, Goyle, and Filch)**

When they finished everyone stared at them astonished and them everyone at the same time as on cue bursed out laughing again.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I just love this song! It's from _Shreck 2_. I'll probably update by next Saturday but I can't promise anything, my teachers are evil and give me homework on weekends _and _I still have to study for the stupid tests! I can't believe those&$& teachers why do they hate children so much! I mean if they hate children they should have choose anyther job or something but no! They just HAD to become teacher and torture their us poor poor childr- What the-? AHHHHHH! NOOOOO! --being chased by evil talking tomato-- 

Mr. Evil-Talking-Tomato: Anyway please keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

Ch. 7; Crabbe, Filch, and Goyle: **Livin' La Vida Loca **_(Eddie Murphie & Antonio Banderas) _And like I said before it's from Shreck 2 (in there it's preformed by Donkey and Puss-in-Boots) 


	8. The Last Chapter

**Author's Note:** Well…..hm…..I haven't thought I'd be ever upating this fic again but…..oh well…I'm sorry I guess. I wasn't planning on continuing this but I usually finish what I start so I shouldn't make this an exception should I?

**

* * *

Reviewers: Um thank you for reviewing. **

**XxooEriklovesChristinexxoo: **Thanks for your suggestions. I will make this chapter with more that two people but this is going to be my last one. About the song though. I will use it, but I won't make Luna one of the people who is going to sing it.

**Nuppu: **Yeah I think I'll do that, thanks.

**Love No Sakai: **Thanks for reviewing Aimee. I made 3 new fics though do you mind reading them?

**MyPOV: **I'm sorry I haven't been updating. Thanks a lot for your suggestions. I have 3 more fics posted now.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the songs. **

After the trio got off the stage Dumbledore came up again.

"I'm sure everyone will enjoy the next performance. I have to note that this particular person wasn't very keen on singing tonight but when I noted the matter of cutting the paycheck, firing all together, and of course the old 'I know what you did last summer'. He has agreed to sing for us. So therefore we have the pleasure to hear from our own potions master Professor Severus Snape."

As Dumbledore said that Severus started slowly making his way up to the stage while sneering at the ¾ of the great hall.

The entire Great Hall (minus Dumbledore) was staring at him agape, lower jaws almost hitting the ground.

Finally Snape got up and said," The first person that laughs gets 500 points ducked from their house and I don't even care if it's Slytherin."

Then he started singing,

"_Do you have the time  
to listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything  
all at once  
I am one of those  
Melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone  
No doubt about it _

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Or I'm just stoned

I went to a shrink  
To analyze my dreams  
She says it's lack of sex  
that's bringing me down  
I went to a whore  
He said my life's a bore  
So quit my whining cause  
it's bringing her down

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Uh, yuh, yuh, ya

Grasping to control  
So I better hold on

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Or I'm just stoned"

Snape then quickly made his way down and to the Head Table.

Suddenly everyone in the Great Hall was able to hear quite laughter getting louder and louder. Everyone started looking around but couldn't see anything, then everyone realized where the noise was coming from, they all looked at the door and there they saw Sirius Black and Lily and James Potter looking very much alive and laughing their heads of.

Lily was the first one to comedown and began to walk up to the Head Table Sirius and James soon followed. They didn't stop at the Head Table though and headed right for the stage.

Sirius got up first and yelled in the microphone, "Oh you people are so mean! I can't believe you all had a party and didn't invite us!" He then pretended to cry and got down from the stage.

As he got down Lily and James made their way up. Then they both took a mic. and stated singing.

"**Lily **_They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out unti-i-il we grow  
_**James**_ Well I don't know if all that's true  
Cuz you got me and baby I got you _

**James**_ Babe  
_**Both**_ I got you babe, I got you babe _

**Lily **_They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent  
_**James**_ I guess that's so we don't have a pot  
But atleast I'm sure of all the things we got _

**James**_ Babe  
_**Both**_ I got you babe, I got you babe_

**James**_ I got flowers in the spring, I got you to wear my ring  
_**Lily **_And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And when I'm scared, you're always around  
So let them say your hair's too long  
Cuz I don't care, with you I can't go wrong  
_**James**_ Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb _

**James**_ Babe  
_**Both**_ I got you babe, I got you babe_

**James**_ I got you to hold my hand  
_**Lily **_I got you to understand  
_**James**_ I got you to walk with me  
_**Lily **_I got you to talk with me  
_**James**_ I got you to kiss goodnight  
_**Lily **_I got you to hold me tight  
_**James**_ I got you, I won't let go  
_**Lily **_I got you to love me so  
_**Both**_ I got you, babe, I got you, babe  
I got you, babe, I got you, babe  
I got you, babe, I got you, babe  
I got you, babe, I got you, babe_"

When they finished singing the entire Geat Hall was still to shocked to applaud or even to comprehend what in the world was going on. That fact didn't seem to bother Lily and James at all as they started making out right there on the stage.

That didn't sit to well with Sirius however as he came up and shooed them both away from the stage.

Then he took a mic and started singing,

"_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright_

_Gonna let it all hang out_

_Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

_No inhibitions-make no conditions_

_Get a little outta line_

_I ain't gonna act politically correct_

_I only wanna have a good time_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take_

_The chance to get out on the town_

_We don't need romance-we only wanna dance_

_We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_I get totally crazy_

_Can you feel it_

_Come, come, come on baby_

_I feel like a woman_"

While James and Lily were making their way up to the stage the doors to the Great Hall opened abruptly and Remus Lupin bursed through them, everyone was still to shocked at the previous arrival to ask what the hell he was doing here.

He made his was up to the stage to join his dead friends they all took a microphone and started singing together

"_And I never thought I'd feel this way  
And as far as I'm concerned  
I'm glad I got the chance to say  
That I do believe I love you  
And if I should ever go away  
Well just close your eyes and try  
To feel the way we do today  
And then if you can remember... _

Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times, and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever-more  
That's what friends are for

Well you came and opened me  
And now there's so much more I see  
And so by the way I thank you...oh  
And then for the times when we're apart  
Well then close your eyes and know  
These words are coming from my heart  
And if you can remember...oh

Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times, and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever-more  
That's what friends are for

_Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times, and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever-more  
That's what friends are for  
_

_  
Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times, and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever-more  
That's what friends are for _

on me for sure, on me for sure, on me for sure,  
for thats what friends are for"

Fortunatly someone in the hall got their voice back. Unfortunately however that person was Snape. "Doesn't it bother anyone that those three supposed to be bloody dead!"

The newly alive trio looked at each other questionably and then Sirius finally said, "Oh yeah! Damn! We forgot! Oh well good bye people!" and with that all of them disappeared. Remus also quickly made his way out of the Great Hall.

Then Dumbledore got up again and said, "Well that was rather peculiar, anyway next up we have our own Minerva McGonagall and Ginny Weasley."

At that McGonagall walked briskly up to the stage while Ginny ran up to it. As they both got up they started singing,

**Ginny:**

"_Can you hear them?  
They talk about us._

**McGonagall:**  
_Telling lies  
Well, that's no surprise._

**Ginny:**  
_Can you see them?  
See right through them._

**McGonagall:**  
_They have no shield  
No Secrets to reveal._

**Both:**  
_It doesn't matter what they say.  
In the jealous games people play.  
Hey, Hey, Hey.  
Our Lips Are Sealed._

**Ginny:**  
_There's a weapon.  
Which we must use.  
_  
**McGonagall:**  
_In our defense silence._

**Ginny:**  
_Spreading Rumors  
So far from true._

**McGonagall:**  
_Dragged up from the underworld.  
Just like some precious pearl. _

It doesn't matter what they say.  
In the jealous games people play.  
Hey, Hey, Hey.  
Our Lips Are Sealed.

**McGonagall:**  
_Pay no mind to what they say  
It doesn't matter anyway.  
Our Lips Are Sealed._

**McGonagall:**  
_Hush my darlin'.  
_  
**Ginny:**  
_Don't you cry._

**McGonagall:**  
_Cryin' angels._

**Ginny:**  
_Forget their lies._

_Can you hear them?  
They talk about us._

**McGonagall:**  
_Telling lies  
Well, that's no surprise._

**Ginny:**  
_Can you see them?  
See right through them._

**McGonagall:**  
_They have no shield  
No Secrets to reveal._

**Both:**  
_Pay no mind to what they say._

**Both:**  
_It doesn't matter anyway. Hey, Hey, Hey. _

Our Lips Are Sealed

_Our Lips Are Sealed_

_Our Lips Are Sealed_"

When they finished they quickly got down from the stage and Dumbledore came up again.

"Well this has been a wonderful evening and I'm happy to say that all of our performances were great and I thank all of you. But as a saying goes 'It isn't over until the fat lady sings' therefore I shall sing."

"I would like to ask you all of your wonderful staff to help me with it though." As he said that a piece of parchment appeared in front of each teacher. The Dumbledore started singing.

"_I like to move it, move it  
Ya like to **("Move it")** _**(the entire staff is singing the part in the **

I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
Ya like to **("Move it")**

I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
Ya like to **("Move it")**

All girls all over the world,  
original Mad Stuntman pon ya case man!  
I love how all girls a move them body,  
and when ya move ya body, and move it,  
nice and sweet and sexy, alright!

Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,  
original cute body you a mek man mud up.  
Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,  
original cute body you a mek man mud up.

Woman! Physically fit, physically fit,  
physically, physically, physically fit  
Woman! Physically fit, physically fit,  
physically, physically, physically fit

Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic  
Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic  
Woman! Ya nice, sweet, energetic  
Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic  
Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic  
Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic  
Woman! Ya nice, sweet, energetic  
Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic

I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
Ya like to **("Move it")**

I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
Ya like to **("Move it")**

As the song ended Dumbledore started talking again.

"Well, that was really something and now lets sing the school song before we all go to bed."

Dumbledore took out his wand and gave it a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose hight above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

And the entire Great Hall bellowed:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling _

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bear and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._"

And with that the whole school went to bed at last.

**

* * *

Severus Snape: **

Basket Case- _Green Day_

**Lily and James Potter: **

I Got You, Babe– _Sonny and Cher_

**Sirius Black: **

Man, I Feel Like A Woman- _Shania Twain_

**Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Lily and James Potter: **

What Friends are For – _Stevie Wonder_

**Minerva McGonagall and Ginny Weasley: **

Our Lips are Sealed– _Hilary and Haylie Duff_

**Albus Dumbledore: **

I Like To Move It – _Madagascar _

**Everyone: **

The Hogwarts School Song – _J.K. Rowling_

* * *

OMG! I'm finally done! Yay! I can't believe it! 

Well please review!

Thank You and Goodbye!

XOX(x5)


End file.
